


Gloriously tongued fucked

by orphan_account



Series: Friday night dueling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Harry sucked his whole 8 inch dick Draco decided that Harry deserved to be worshiped the best way posible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Friday night dueling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Gloriously tongued fucked

Since it's only fair and Draco is a considerate lover. He himself gets on his knees but makes Harry turn around while still on his knees.

He hugs Harry from the back and starts to play with the other mans nipples through the thin material of the shirt. Harry little moans are hushed and he starts to rub his ass on Draco's still sensitive cock making the blonde moan quietly right on his ear.

Draco leaves wet kisses and little bites on Potter's neck and ear while also pinching hard on the other's nipples and only putting a bit of pressure on the other ones ass with his dick.

That alone makes Harry shiver so he starts to unbuckle his belt and when he is done puts both his pants and boxers off in one go. And again the horny man starts to rub his bare ass into Draco's naked cock making them both moan hard and beginning to hump each other fast.

Before they both come like horny dogs Draco remembers his goal and stops abruptly. Putting pressure on Harry's middle back bending him so he's on his knees and forearms he gives the first view to the greatest ass on the world.

In the middle a beautiful soft looking dark pink hole with no hair and surrounded with two big and round thick ass cheeks. Draco feels so heated he might come again just with the sight.

With Potter's clothes out of the way he cast some cleaning charms and dives tongue first right into that tight pink pucker. Harry gives such a long and porn like moan that makes Draco's cock twitch with renewed interest.

He licks, kiss and sucks until it's sloppy and shining wet with saliva. Harry's hole is so loose that Draco inserts two fingers in without the smallest of resistance.

Draco of course knows where Harry's prostate is considering he plays with his own almost every night. So the first time he enters his fingers he crooks them to touch it and Harry screams, push back and squeezes around his fingers.

The sight of Harry's loose hole spasming around his fingers makes him get hard again in seconds.

He starts to fuck him with his fingers and tongue at almost the same time. When fingers are in tongue is out and then tongue's in and fingers out. And every time he's knuckles deep inside he pushes his fingers hard against Harry's prostate making him writhe and thrust back.

Is so much intensity on how he is rimming and finger fucking him that when Harry comes he passes out and almost falls face first to the ground. Good thing Malfoy was grabbing him hard around the legs.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language is not English, it's actually Spanish so if I made a mistake feel free to point it out so i can fix it.


End file.
